


When the nigth moves, the long way home

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Best Friends, Brotherly Affection, Crying, Epilogue, Family Feels, Friendship, Goodbyes, Hugs, I Love You, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Road Trips, Season/Series 15, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: #SpnForEver
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 12





	When the nigth moves, the long way home

The set was completely deserted, they had put all the equipment back in place and cleaned everything from top to bottom; a few hours earlier, they had recited the last lines of Supernatural and the actors, the crew ... all of them had left, after saying goodbye.  
Sigh.  
Again.  
Fifteen years had already passed ... and now he had left Sam Winchester forever.  
The wind played with his locks of hair, but Jared didn't care, he kept his gaze on the former bunker of the Literate Men, now empty.  
"Hey, if you keep it up, you make me old!" cried an amused voice behind him.  
"What are you still doing here?"  
"Nothing, I came to say goodbye to our Bunker and I could hear your sighs" Jensen replied with a slightly tight smile; his eyes were red, most likely from crying. He was still wearing the stage clothes of his character Dean: red checked flannel shirt, jeans and leather shoes.  
"Look who's talking ... you've been crying all day," Jared reminded him.  
"You've always been better at crying," Jensen reminded him.  
Jared made a face and retorted: "Look who's talking! In the second season, when I" died ", you kept crying like a little boy hugging me ... oh yeah, and even when you were in hell you walked away , for too much emotion ... "  
"And you? That when I was killed by Lilith and ended up in hell, you cried like a sissy!"  
"I'm not a sissy, jerk!"  
"Bicth!"  
"Jerk, Jerk, Jerk, Jerk!"  
"Hey shut up, bicth!"  
Jared turned and squinted at Jensen like a stupid child does.  
"Stop it, it hurts!"  
"And you stop it"  
"I'll stop, I'll stop!"  
At one point, Jared laughed. "We really look like the two Winchester brothers"  
"True, you are as mischievous as Sammy!" Jensen exclaimed, rubbing his nose.  
Suddenly, Jared stopped laughing and said, looking Jensen straight in the eye, "I was really proud to have you by my side for fifteen years and ..."  
The rest he could not tell, that Jensen grabbed him by the arm and squeezed him tightly.  
"Hey what day is today?"  
"Tuesday"  
"Which usually comes after Monday and before Wednesday"  
"You remember the joke, huh?" Jensen murmured.  
"Sure, as always. But there's no Richard, that's The Trickster"  
Jared ruffled Jensen's short hair.  
"Listen, I have to tell you something ..."  
"What's up?"  
"You know Baby?"  
"Yup"  
"We'll go home to Austin with her," Jensen said, breaking free from the embrace. "Let's go to the hotel and we will have a long way to go"  
Jared stood with his mouth open, like a trout just hooked. And he stayed there for a good minute.  
"So what? Say something!"  
"Really? That's a lot of miles!" Jared exclaimed with wide eyes.  
"I know"  
"Here we go?"  
"Of course you fuck it!" Jared yelled enthusiastically.  
Before leaving, Jared and Jensen cast a loving glance at the former Bunker, where they were sure that the spirits of the two brothers, Dean and Sam, would always stay there, their home.  
Then they turned.  
They went away.  
The sun was setting, leaving long shadows.  
Jared smiled to see the black Impala of '67, the company of many trips. "I drive?"  
"No, Sammy, I'm the eldest and I drive," Jensen replied.  
They got into the car.  
Jensen put the keys in the car's ignition and started the engine which began to sing.  
"Oh my God ... but how many tapes do you have? Don't you know that there are other more modern things, like? And then you all have bands like Metallica, AC / DC, MotorHead ..." Jared said, picking up a box of cardboard and starting to rummage inside.  
"The driver chooses the music, remember," Jensen retorted. Then he fished out one of the cassettes and stuffed it into the cassette player.  
The notes of When the nigth moves filled the cockpit.  
"I like this one!"  
Jared began to sing it with his out of tune voice, instead Jensen clicked his tongue against the palate pretending to be annoyed, pressed his foot on the accelerator and left.  
The black Impala hit the road in the dark of the evening, crossing the border and starting a new journey.  
... goodbye man of letters!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is how this story started and I hope you like it. (Blackout aside ...). I've been following SPN for eight years, I really loved it very much eh, yeah.


End file.
